Blazen
by readitsexy
Summary: A modern day AU Elsanna (unrelated) fic where Elsa is a stoner and Anna tries weed for the first time. Rated for drugs and sexy time.


**SPECIAL THANKS TO aszecsei FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS FANFIC LESS CRAPPY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT (THIS TIME)**

Call me old fashioned, but at first it kind of bothered me when my best friend told me that she got her medical marijuana card. She was afraid I was going to judge her for it, and I understood. I kind of did judge in the beginning, thinking it was going to just add to her problems.

But after seeing a big improvement on her anxiety, insomnia, and lack of an appetite, I was more than supportive! I even changed some of my own life around and started to use a buttload of natural stuff, like I always shop at whole food stores and stock up on oils (I swear by that stuff, they've got an oil for every need!).

Now I'm a bit of a hippie myself, haha, even though I'd never smoke it. Elsa understands entirely. At first she was reserved about it, but now everything's peachy!

On New Year's Eve, it was just going to be the two of us. I went to her house to spend the weekend, that we do every weekend, and of course it was snowing like crazy on the way over there. She left her front door unlocked for me, so I let myself in, shaking the snow out of my hair. The first room is the kitchen, and I take a big whiff of the place. It smells amazing in here all the time. I wish I could just move in with her. I love her, don't get me wrong. But I should have known better than to just start eating the food that was laying out on the counter.

Sitting out, unguarded, was an unsuspecting bowl of cake batter. I didn't even ask questions and dug my fingers right in. After a moment of catching myself not using manners, I decided to be classy and eat it with a tablespoon. Oh my god, it was the party mix flavor. Since I started shopping at other markets, I hadn't had cake in weeks (didn't mean I didn't still go out and buy truffles and drink hot chocolate, life's too short not to indulge a little).

I didn't notice Elsa come in from the other room, my back was turned to her and it's not like I have eyes in the back of my head.

"Anna..." she started. "...did you eat that cake batter?"

Busted. I slowly turn to her, hiding the bowl in front of me. "...no?" She was kind of far away, maybe she wouldn't notice the mix smeared on my lips.

"Anna, there's cannabutter in there." I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing, knowing how I might react. I think I reacted appropriately.

"WHAT!? Why would you put weed butter in a cake knowing I was coming over!?" I flailed, only realizing I looked pathetic waving a spoon around and holding a bowl of raw cake mix in my arm. I set them both down to continue panicking in the civilized fashion, with both arms.

"I made a separate cake for you, silly! It's in the oven."

On cue, the oven dinged. Elsa put on a Christmas-themed oven mit and took the cake, my cake, out. She didn't seem to be bothered by how confused and upset I was.

"Oh my god, I'm freaking out, Elsa, I've never been high before!"

"I know, and you ate like half the bowl already. Now what am *I* gonna eat?"

Considering how calm she was about this, she must've been high before I got here. But still sober enough to cook!? Yeesh, was I confused. I thought weed made you too blah to do anything at all.

"THAT'S what you're worried about? Oh god, I can feel it. I think I'm OD-ing. Elsa!" I waddled over to her and clung to her arm. My Elsa. My rock. She'd know what to do. Wait, could someone even overdose on marijuana? Is it fast-acting marijuana? I didn't even know you could eat the stuff. Well it IS a plant... do people use it as salads?

"Anna, calm down, it's not a big deal." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. Darn her. I don't think she knew how hard I was crushing on my best friend, but she ALMOST made me forget about what I was panicking about. Almost. "I'll just make more."

"I'm worried about being drugged up and you're worried about having enough food. I can't believe you." I pouted. Surely this wasn't going to be so bad. It was kind of scary though... Before tonight, I had asked Elsa what her first time was like, and she couldn't really describe it for me. She just said nothing could've prepared her. It didn't help.

"You and I will have similar concerns soon enough." She smiled, petting my head.

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"You will. Just relax. You'll be fine. More than fine, even." She assured me.

I wanted to hear more of those words. Just in case. "You'll take care of me?" I looked up into her eyes. She paused and I could see her blush. Maybe that was a blush. I think it was a blush.

She smiled. "Of course I will. You're in good hands. And you will not find a better person to have your first time with." She winked at me. God that wink. Her ultimate attack. Gets me every time. Though when she said "your first time" my mind drifted to places that had nothing to do with the "being high" experience and more to do with the "sexytime" experience.

Without even thinking about it, I reached my hand over to the bowl of cake batter, only to have my hand swatted away by Elsa.

"You've had enough," she scolded, though it was hard to take her seriously when she was wearing that crooked grin of hers. "Eat anymore butter and you'll sleep in till Sunday!"

I honestly would not have minded that. I could catch up on all the sleep I lost this past week.

Elsa sliced me a great big heapin' helping of cake (cuz I deserve it) and I took over her computer, while she decided to just make cupcakes out of the amount of batter I left for her. I felt bad. Only kind of bad, though, because I was enjoying this chocolate cake and these funny cat videos. Which eventually turned into knee-slapping, hysterical, nearly-choke-on-my-own-saliva, funny cat videos within the hour. Elsa had joined me by then. I think she was laughing at me more than the cat videos.

"It starts." She mumbled, but I didn't quite hear her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here let's get you over to the couch and we can watch cartoons until the ball drops."

"I want to play Silent Hill 2." I demanded, sucking my thumb clean of chocolate frosting.

"Or we can play Silent Hill 2." she giggled, leading me by my hand that I just licked clean. I only took the plate with me, leaving the fork behind (I decided that forks weren't that great compared to bare hands.) On the table in front of the couch was a wonderful spread of snacks, pretzels, peanut M&Ms, peanut butter and Oreos, and some Chinese food. (Elsa must have found a 24-hour Chinese delivery place. Good for her!)

Elsa took about five million years to set up the Playstation. Then I realized it'd only been about thirty seconds. She handed me the controller, and me, having an irrational sense of optimism, thought that I would be coordinated enough to play the game.

It was the second-worst idea I ever thought of in my entire life. Everything was trying to kill me, EVERYTHING.

"Anna, that's not an enemy, it's a map."

"I didn't know!" And after playing about as long as I could without having a panic attack, I tossed the controller into Elsa's lap. "You play now! I'm too freaked out to go on."

And she played. Her eyes were just half-lidded the whole time, she barely even blinked when all the horrifying horrors were biting her legs and stuff, and all she'd say was "That was almost scary". I couldn't take it. I mean, I love getting scared, this is one of my favorite games of all time. But there wasn't a thing that didn't surprise me. I took shelter under Elsa's arm, pushing my head under her armpit.

"What are you doing under there?"

"Shh, it's safe here." I said. Damn she smelled good. Like if they could bottle the smells of "pretty lady" and "snow frosted apples" and then multiplied it by ten, it'd smell like Elsa. She smelled like happy. So I bit her side.

"EEK!" she eeked. And lifted her arm straight into the air to look at what I was doing. I smiled up at her innocently. As innocent as possible. I think. I probably looked suspicious. Oh god she knew. The jig is up!

"Tastes like chicken?" Oh yea. I'm so smooth. Smooth as Tennessee whiskey. Wait what? What does that even mean? "I don't even like whiskey."

"What?"

Oh yea, that's right, she can't hear my inner monologing. I suddenly get distracted by the bowl of pretzels and start eating them. She continue's playing, but only after I sit back into the couch and she wraps an arm around me. Oh yes. This is nice. Verreh nice.

Were pretzels always this dry?

Golly gee willickers Elsa was soft. Yea we've cuddled before. But now I was realizing just HOW soft she was. My senses were like supersenses right now. Only I was focused on just her. And the pretzels. Her skin was cool to the touch (Elsa, not the pretzels. Pretzels don't have skin. That would be weird. And I probably wouldn't be eating them.) She felt like how I imagine marble floors would feel if they were plush and used lotion daily.

I studied her face. I don't even think she was concentrating on the game at all. But she was still playing. I paid little attention to the bit of red color in her eyes and focused more on how fricken blue they were. She reminded me of a cartoon character. A cartoon character that I'm attracted to and want to touch.

Oh god and I do I even have to mention her freckles? They just popped out for some reason. In a cute way. Like little constellations. I'm pretty sure I saw Aries on her cheek. But just to be sure, I took my index finger and my middle finger and walked them up her face. It was a trap. But I found out too late, because the next moment she had my fingers in her mouth. It turned me on for some reason.

"I'm gonna say something." I started.

She released my fingers. "Okay."

"Is weed supposed to make you feel horny?"

"I don't think so. I can get pretty horny after I smoke though."

Really? Omg no way. Me too. That's why I asked even. Was she reading my mind? "It does?" I pause. Tell me more. "What do you do about it?" I'm beyond the point of wondering if I'm coming off as creepy. I was genuinely curious.

"I'm usually too lazy to do anything about it." She laughed.

I could help with that. Whoa, I almost said that out loud.

Then I started feeling incredibly hot. And not the good hot. "Elsa?"

"Mmm?"

"I have hardcore tingles right now. Is that normal?"

"It is. Do you need to lay down?"

"I need to..." I stood up and magically teleported to the kitchen and opened the door. I walked outside (Apparently Elsa was following me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid) and I did a belly-flop into the snow. I heaved a sigh. Much better.

I don't know how long I was laying there, but I went back to being observant. The air was so cold, it was amazing. I felt like I was being reborn or something. I could feel everything in my body. My stomach gurgling, my blood pumping, especially in my face.

It was strange being this sensitive. I couldn't tell if I liked it or hated it. Then I saw the snowflakes. They were so vivid! I could see every shape in them. I didn't notice if any two looked the same at all, but I didn't have the attention span to find out.

Elsa plopped in the snow beside me. The fun arrived to the party!

"Thanks for dropping in!" I cackled, thinking I made the best pun in the entire universe.

She laughed harder than I expected. I felt really good about myself, if my huge smile was any indication. I found Elsa has a very contagious laugh. Then I started laughing. Giggle/snorting. It made Elsa laugh harder. And it was a vicious cycle all the way to the point where tears were streaming down my face. The tears started freezing to my cheek. Elsa melted them by licking my cheek.

Oh my.

Gosh darn it, I wanted to smooch the funk out of her face. If that makes sense. I couldn't even register anything else around me. I even forgot it was snowing. That is until I took notice of the snowflakes sticking to her impossibly thick eyelashes.

I got distracted and tried catching the snowflakes on my tongue. And by "try" I mean that I just lay there with my tongue hanging out. Elsa did the same. I think we were laying there for about an hour, Elsa being the responsible one and escorting me back inside so we didn't freeze to death (though I doubt Elsa could, her body temperature is like 40 degrees below a normal human being's).

My clothes were entirely soaked through. I would've gotten it everywhere had Elsa not stopped me from walking onto the carpeted floor. We both stripped our clothes in the kitchen. The sink seemed like the best place to put them at the time.

And of course I was staring at Elsa's rockin' bod.

Not just because she was in front of me, but because she decided to take it upon herself to vigorously rub my arms warm with her hands, and her boobs were doing amazing things. I couldn't /not/ stare.

"Your boobs are incredible." I commented. I leaned down and motorboated those puppies.

She laughed and pulled away, cupping herself, and biting her lip. Such cute. Do want.

She quickly ran to the next room for something. I hope she didn't expect me to chase her. I was not coordinated for that kind of activity and I'd like to not render myself unconscious by slamming face-first into a wall. Elsa came back in a long Queen t-shirt, and only a long Queen t-shirt. Her glorious, silky, milky-white, flawless legs were telling me it was all she was wearing.

Something horrible and dark was thrown in my face and blocked my view from Elsa's legs. Oh. It was one of Elsa's shirts. I opened it. It was a blank t-shirt. Bor-ring. I turned it around. Oh. It was a Less Than Jake t-shirt. I put it on and I couldn't find the head-hole.

"Elsa, help!" I flailed, half-dressed.

"Hold on, I'll save you!" she declared, coming to my rescue, pulling the shirt over my head. My hair was all static-y and we laughed. Elsa stopped laughing after I poked/shocked her. "Ow!" She clutched her arm. "Anna, that wasn't nice!"

"But you still love me~" I snaked my arm around hers and cuddled into her shoulder, biting it shortly after. (I was feeling really bitey tonight.)

Companionably annoyed, she pressed her cold, freezing, practically-turned-me-to-ice fingers to my belly and I yiped like a chihuahua. I escaped the snow monster's clutches and ran (tried running) back to the couch. I flipped over the arm rest, landing on my back. I accepted my fate by laying there staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. I felt at peace finally. Or maybe the couch was eating me.

A gentle hand held my chin upward and I felt a smooth touch to my lips. I opened my eyes. Elsa was applying balm to my lips. She could be so motherly at times. My lips felt supple. I never thought that my lips could feel this amazing. I hope they looked as good as they felt.

Elsa was staring at me. She simply had to partake in this grand moment. "Elsa, you have to feel my lips. They feel eexxrttraaoorrddiinnaarryy..."

She tilted her head. Adorably confused. "Feel your lips?" She reached her hand out to touch them.

"No, silly, feel them. Here." I leaned up and puckered. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I just knew that she just had to feel these. I could tell she was arguing with herself in her head. But she did it. And oh did she do it. I thought my lips felt extraordinary before, but now? With hers on mine? A million times better. Her lips glided across mine subtly. I could hear her sighing. I could feel her heart beat (though it helped that my hand was now resting on her chest).

We broke away, both of us remembering that we had to breathe to live.

Cheering could be heard from the television. Thousands of people were cheering over us kissing. They were so sweet! So supportive of us! I love you guys!

Oh no, oh wait. They weren't cheering for us. They were on the television. And the New Year's ball dropped. Oops we missed it. Oh well. This was great! Elsa and I finally kissed. And it certainly didn't feel like a platonic kiss either. I wanted more.

"Elsa..." I whispered, though a bit loud for a whisper. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sobering up. I need to smoke some more." She stood up and went to her room.

I sighed. I didn't think I was /that/ bad a kisser. Maybe I should've practiced on my hand first... I brought my own hand up to my mouth, though I was sad to do it. Maybe she'll let me try again...

I cheered up when Elsa returned almost right away. She sat on the couch with one of her cute blue and white bongs. She did some kind of weed voodoo magic, I don't really know how she prepares it, I wasn't paying attention. But she took the lighter to her bong. I know I tend to exaggerate, but she was inhaling for no less than 500 years. She breathed in all the smoke and held it in. I was very impressed. She smiled at me and winked, blowing smoke rings. Holyyyy guacamole, she was good.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said, actually kind of excited I wanted to try. I was already high as a kite, so why not? She didn't think I was ready for the big bong, so she reached over the side of the couch and pulled out a little bubbler. She opened the baggy that she had tucked in her grip and put a little clump of weed in my palm.

"Oh my god it's so sticky." I giggled.

Elsa smiled. "Isn't it amazing?" She leaned closer to me. "Okay, put your mouth... here. And your thumb... here." She put the lighter close to the bowl. "And as soon as I light it, start sucking slowly."

Hehe, so dirty.

I followed her instructions. And nearly choked to death in the process. She patted my back. Oh my god, how do people /do this/? Why doesn't everyone just eat to get high?

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned, but still laughing slightly.

"I'll be fine, just as soon as I cough up my lung." I spat. That was cruel.

"It was a good try." She said, genuinely. I felt less like a loser. "Let's try another way. I think you'll like this method." She took another hit for herself, and turned to me with a smile, smoke still held captive. She leaned in as if to kiss me, and instinctively I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. She exhaled the smoke into me and I slowwwwwly inhaled her breath. It was oddly... intimate...

She kissed me fully, finally, releasing the rest of the smoke into me, some of it escaping from the corners. I smiled derpily. I was absolutely hopeless. I wanted her so bad.

"Elsa..." I tried to be coy. You get credit for trying, right? "I'm ready for bed, are you ready for bed?"

Unexpected question, by the looks of Elsa's face. But she smiled and took my hand, leading me to her room and trying her darndest to keep me from barreling into the walls.

I jumped onto her bed. But was on the floor for some reason. Elsa was laughing uncontrollably, clinging to the doorknob.

"I fell." I said, laying there.

"I noticed." she replied, walking over and sloppily trying to pick me up. I fell onto the bed this time, rolling to the top and onto both of our pillows. She turned off her bedroom light, leaving the snacks to be cleaned up the next morning, and joined me.

With some shuffling, rolling, and head collisions, we finally got situated in bed. I wiggled my butt into her, forcing her to spoon me. "Thanks for inviting me over." I said.

"You're always welcome, Anna, you know that." She lay her cheek against my ear. I liked that feeling. I brought my hand up to rest on the pillow in front of my face. I kept flexing it.

"Elsa?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever just wonder about hands?"

"Not recently, but now that you mention it-"

"They're the best invention ever." Elsa chuckled into my ear. Mmm god that chuckle. I'd make love to that chuckle.

And I sighed happily, chanting out loud in a sing-songy voice, "I saw my crush in her underwear~!"

Elsa tensed up. "What. Who? When?"

I turned over to look at her. "I said that I saw my crush in her underwear."

Was she angry? She certainly didn't look happy. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, you see, she and I were changing...and I didn't mean to stare, really, I didn't. But I couldn't help myself, you know? She's just so…so beautiful – not just her looks – I mean, she's pretty, but she's super amazing in everything else. She's just a…a gosh darn awesome person. I love her."

All the while, Elsa remained tense. I felt her jaw clench since her face was still against mine. She was so cute. And upset. Focus, Anna. Why would she be…oh. Right. "My crush is you, silly! I've been crushing on you for, like, ever."

"Oh... Well... that explains a few things." she whispered. She was blushing! It was adorable! "I'm-I'm sorry I didn't catch on."

"Oh, that's okay! I'm sorry I kept it a secret." I wrapped my arms around her and stuck my face in her neck. It was warm. And soft. Very, very soft. Like an alpaca.

She pulled away from me. "Anna." She stated. Oh no, what did I do now? She pushed herself up and knelt over me. "You've been driving me all sorts of crazy tonight." I saw where this was going. Or at least I thought I did. And I was more than okay with it.

She hungrily kissed me on the lips and throat. My senses were on red-alert, and I could feel the goosebumps scatter over my skin. They felt huge. Though my body was hot, I shivered, feeling her grind against my leg. Yep, she hadn't been wearing a darn thing since she'd left the kitchen.

"You should have a warning label," I said, and regretted it when she pulled back to look at me in confusion. "You know, slippery when wet?"

Her look of confusion dissolved into full-on laughter, and this time it was her turn to bury her face in my skin. I blushed and beamed in equal measure. I was hilarious.

Since it was no longer a surprise how much we wanted each other, our hands moved confidently over our skin. Elsa made haste in getting my clothes off after our detour into comedy gold. It was probably good that she was the one doing the work, because at this point I was almost completely immobile. Rendered nearly motionless, aside from trembling beneath her. Oh, and the twitches my body made when her mouth found my breast.

Then she was going down... down... Where was she going? Oh wait... I knew where she was going. Duh. Oh my god, this was exciting. Even if she was bad at it, I realized I wouldn't have noticed on account of how excited I was. Except it was Elsa, so she was gonna be amazing. I might be terrible, though. Well, I could probably pick up pointers from – my mind went blank. I could feel everything, this, everything about this was the moment of a lifetime. And it was with Elsa, my best friend, my love. This wasn't even the drugs talking. Probably. I was pretty sure that at least some part of me was completely aware of it all.

Oh Elsa, how I love you. I love you.

According to Elsa, that's when I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Saturday evening.


End file.
